


It's Okay to be Spoiled

by EveNz



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Students, i guess, idk how to tag so yea, tae spoils gyu, taegyu, taegyu are boyfriends, taehyun is rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveNz/pseuds/EveNz
Summary: Taehyun and Beomgyu are high school boyfriends where Taehyun is the son of one of the richest companies in Korea while Beomgyu is just a commoner. Taehyun loves to spoil Beomgyu and would buy him anything he wants but one day...
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	It's Okay to be Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've always wanted to write a fanfic since years ago but I loved to read more hahas. This will be my first short fanfic I hope that you will like it! I have posted this on twitter as well :)

"You have always treat me out for dinner. So this time I am going to treat you instead!" Beomgyu said proudly. 

"So what are you treating me? Fast food?" Taehyun questioned him while trying to hold his laughter in. 

"HEY! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I've worked part-time long enough and I have enough savings to at least treat you to some fancy restaurant." Beomgyu, unable to meet Taehyun's eyes, was whining like a beat up puppy. 

"Okay, okay, you said any fancy restaurant is fine right? How about this. I will book a restaurant that I like for tomorrow's dinner and you will take the bill. Is that alright?" Taehyun proposed the idea while ruffling Beomgyu's hair. 

"OKAY! THAT'S A DEAL!"

\- The next day, 18:00 -

In a complete empty and silent restaurant...

"Taehyun..." 

"Yes babe? Why are you looking so gloomy?"

"I know I did say that I could take the bill this time and pay for our food, but why are you like this..." Beomgyu said looking flustered. 

"Like what?" Taehyun tried to act dumb with Beomgyu. 

"You knew that I don't have that much money..."

"Yeah."

"THEN WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU BOOK THE WHOLE RESTAURANT?!?!" In a total silence, Beomgyu's frustrated agony could be heard loud and clear. 

"Pffft... Haha..." Taehyun can't help but giggle at his boyfriend being so mad but cute at the same time. 

"It's always so fun to tease you." Taehyun whispered. 

"What did you say?!" Beomgyu tried his best to look angry at his boyfriend but failed as he was blushing over the fact that Taehyun's giggles are really attractive. 

"Now that you have overestimated yourself, do you wish to continue to let me spoil you or I could pay for this meal and..." Taehyun paused with a smug look on his face. 

"You could pay it back to me later. I would gladly accept other modes of payment." Taehyun's words sends chills down Beomgyu's spine as he clearly knows what Taehyun is trying to hint at. 

"AHH...! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE. ONE DAY I WILL WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" Beomgyu took a step back pointing at Taehyun. 

"I'll look forward to it." Taehyun smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it is really short but if you have liked it, please leave kudos or comments! 
> 
> Edit: I have just put up a new taegyu au "I Promise, I'm Different" with full plot and storyline. Check out my profile to read it.


End file.
